


Sonic the Hedgehog: Jack the Wolfe

by SentheObserver



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentheObserver/pseuds/SentheObserver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[ This is based on the famous, Sonic the Hedgehog comics but Archies comics. There is no association with the show or video games. If you have taken in interest for the comic books, you can find these at your local Books A Million, or go to Archiecomics.com online.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. On the Inside

**Author's Note:**

> [ This is based on the famous, Sonic the Hedgehog comics but Archies comics. There is no association with the show or video games. If you have taken in interest for the comic books, you can find these at your local Books A Million, or go to Archiecomics.com online.)

Due to the recent actions by Scourge the Hedgehog, he was sent to the Special Zone Jail. Special Zone Jail is a jail in the special zone for high-rise criminals who have done crimes that put Mobius in grave danger. Scourge’s actions in taking over the multi-verses put in a special small cell in the jail with his abusive bully of a roommate.  
After one night, Scourge was ready to give up on life in his depressive state of mind. Already, he’s been bullied by his huge roommate, being forced to sleep on the floor. Almost everyone in Zone Jail knew who he was, but ignored his previous, almost, conquest. Those who chose to, referred to Scourge as “Snot” because of his green colour. Even on his first day, Scourge wanted to give up. His spikes were shaven, he was forced to sleep on the floor, and he wore a collar that drained him of all strength and ability to go super Scourge. Everything seemed to go from bad to worse at this point in time for Scourge.  
Scourge could not only feel the heavy bags of depression on his shoulders, but the burning sensation of hate for what caused his sudden take down back in Castle Moebius. If the Destructix had never betrayed him, and Fiona never running off, he would’ve remained king of both dimensions of Mobius and Moebius. As king, he would’ve proved to himself and given himself the love and attention he never got from his father, King Sonic, in the Moebius universe. All this was running through his head along with the constant beatings and teasing from his fellow prison mates.  
Scourge could feel his heart tighten up, as he walked in the courtyard that afternoon after lunch. The constant disregarding looks of others were piercing through his soul like a dagger in his back. The call of his nickname Snot was getting harder and harder to ignore. He could feel the sting of his anger rise up inside of his weakened body. “This sucks”, he thought in his mind, kicking up little dirt, seeing that’s all he could think at this point. After all that happened, there’s nothing more he can say. It all happened, and he had already put his anger out on Sonic, Zonic, and Zespio when he tried to escape the Special Zone.  
After a month, Scourge looked over beyond the grated fence, and looked around. He could see the guards looking around, and a few back at him, snickering and laughing. Another thing caught his eye, in which he couldn’t believe. He gasped and clenched onto his heart in disgust. On the loading deck boarding prison grounds was his old team and his old girlfriend, Fiona. After a month of trying to forget about the past, and bearing with the consequences, they were sent here.  
Captain Zonic met Warden Zobotnik on the loading deck on the prison. “Ah, if it isn’t my favourite Zone cop,” the Warden snickered while shaking hands with Zonic. “Let it be said, I’ve never enjoyed our meetings,” he replied. “The war on Nega* must be going well if I have the star officer Zonic to visit me today, are you here to tell me how to do my job again?” the Wareden snickered. Zonic sighed and lifted his protective eye gear. “The war on Nega* is as bad as ever. But I am here on an unrelated issue, so my time here is costly.” Zonic folded his arms and looked over to the five inmates walked out of the transportation car. “Im here because of those five. We arrested them for violating the pan-zonal lock-down. They all have ties with Scourge, especially the woman. They took out three squad cars, sent four of my men to the hospital, and I don’t think were escaping the trouble on Mobius Prime. I’m warning you – KEEP AN EYE ON THEM,” Zonic said sternly. He made a hateful glare at the Warden’s glasses. Warden Zobotnik turned around and smiled, “They will fall in line. As for Scourge, we’ve been aggressively pursuing his rehabilitation.”  
The next day at breakfast, Scourge sat down at the table, pushing around his oatmeal with his spoon. He couldn’t get over what he saw, wishing it weren’t real. He looked up for a split second hoping they wouldn’t show up. Especially Fiona, he didn’t want to see her not anymore. Her betrayal and running away hurt him deeper than the betrayal of the Destuctix. He pushed around his oatmeal more, until he felt a huge body towering over him. “Oh no, it better not be who I think it is,” Scourge whispered. A huge hand thumped on his shoulder, “Have a seat, Snot”. The huge hand belonged to Scourge’s abusive roommate, Smalls the Cat. Smalls was a giant purple cat with a scar over his right eye. He was a bully to almost everyone, but he was especially abusive to Scourge.  
“Please Smalls, lemme go, I’m in no mood for you right now.”  
“Excuse me, Snot, did you say something,” Smalls said as he bashed Scourge’s head into his own bowl of oatmeal. Lifting up his head, Smalls saw a trickle of blood from the top of Scourge’s head. The blood went straight into Scourge’s eye, and down his cheek. Scourge felt his anger rise, and his hand ball into a fist and start to go up.  
In that moment, the whole cafeteria went silent. Smalls stopped dead in his tracks, and froze. Scourge looked over to his left, and saw everyone freeze and look over to the entrance of the cafeteria. Scourge saw a figure walk into the cafeteria. He saw a female inmate, a slim looking woman. She was a white wolf, from the look of it. She had long black hair in a ponytail, and hair in her face. She didn’t wear the regular orange jumpsuit or warp ring collar like the rest of us. She wore a white half shirt with spaghetti straps, and the orange jumpsuit bottoms, and boots. Her eyes were strange from the distance in which Scourge was. Her facial expression was more serious and scary than all of the criminals in the prison. Looking at her body, she had black tribal patterns on her back and shoulders.  
This inmate seems to have the whole cafeteria in stand still. Her presence made time stop, and everyone’s heart freeze. Scourge looked at her as she walked over to Smalls. Scourge could hear Smalls’ heartbeat through his chest, and saw the sweat trickle down his head. Scourge could see the fear in his eyes as the inmate stood next to him. Scourge looked at her eyes as she stood next him. Her eyes were different colors. The left was silver and the right was green, but looking closer, her pupils were slowing turning red. Scourge could feel why everyone stood still in fear, he could feel some sort of evil or anger coming from this inmate.  
She put her hand on his arm, and looked at him, as if she was staring into his soul. Scourge looked over to the guards who barely moved, but stood their ground. Smalls started to shiver and shake, and slowly put Scourge down, loosened his grip, and ran off leaving only a cloud of dust. Scourge dusted himself off and looked at the inmate who saved him from a serious concussion. “Thanks, I guess,” Scourge mumbled under his breath, wishing not to be seen by anyone. The inmate looked him, and Scourge noticed the color in her pupils go back to black. She walked passed him and patted him on the shoulder as she walked towards the line for food. The cafeteria watched the inmate carefully as she grabbed her tray and apple and walked out of the cafeteria.  
Everything started to pick up again as the inmate left. Scourge couldn’t stop staring at the door as he caught his breath. Scourge forgot about the blood trickling down his head, and walked out the cafeteria to follow the mystery inmate. He speed walked behind her shadow down the halls of the jail. “Hey!” he called out. “If only I had my speed, this shit wouldn’t be a problem,” he groaned. Finally after a couple of minutes, the inmate stopped and turned around. Scourge stopped right in front of her, and caught his breath once more. The inmate looked him with curiosity but still didn’t say a word. She raised her hand, Scourge flinched a little. When he opened his eyes again, he saw she grabbed her napkin and wiped the blood off of his head and chin. She tore off a piece of her shirt and wrapped it around his head. “The medical nurse here disappeared, it’s not bandages, but it’ll stop your bleeding,” She said all of the sudden.  
Scourge looked at her in shock.  
“You spoke,” he said. 

“Yeah, I speak,” she replied sarcastically.  
“Back there you seemed like the strong silent type.”  
“I could be or couldn’t, it’s up to the crowd to decide.”  
She walked away after, and left Scourge wondering in the hallway. At that moment he forgot about everything that had happened, and everything he had seen. Scourge walked back to his cell as slow as he could, hoping to see his could be inmate friend in the halls. When he returned to his cell, he found everything had been the way it was before Smalls went on his rampage. His mattress was returned to the way it was, and all his stuff was put where it was supposed to be. Smalls was even on the bottom bunk sleeping. Scourge climbed up to the top, plopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling.  
Those eyes, he thought, they’re different colors. She had seem like two totally different people. From a soulless, angry girl, then to sarcastic nurse. Who is she? Just at that moment, Scourge looked over at the front of his cell. An old frog stood with his hands on the bars. “You, green one. You’re alive,” he whispered. “Jack never leaves her victims alive.” The old frog laughed at Scourge’s confusion and walked away laughing. Now that Scourge knew her name, he could use that to find out which cell she’s staying in, and why she helped him.


	2. Fiona the Snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ This is based on the famous, Sonic the Hedgehog comics but Archies comics. There is no association with the show or video games. If you have taken in interest for the comic books, you can find these at your local Books A Million, or go to Archiecomics.com online.)

The next morning, Scourge walked in the hallway after breakfast towards the yard. He felt a tingle in his spines, and couldn’t help the feeling he was in trouble with someone. “Hey Mate!” a voice echoed behind him. Scourge quickly turned around to find the elusive Jeffery St. Croix behind him. Jeffery was a former gang rival, stuck in the jail with Scourge.   
“It’s only you,” Scourge sighed.   
“Only me? Ouch mate, we Moebian zoners ought to stick together,” Jeffery snickered, chewing on the cigarette butt he had in his mouth. “Which is why King Maxx wants to see you. NOW.”  
“Yeah, well tell that...” Scourge felt the present of the king’s goons behind him, “he has my undivided attention.”

The King Maxx Acorn, usurped Moebian King. The look of the former king wasn’t as threatening as he thought, but he knew he was in for more than he put on. 

“Scourge, my dearest prison mate! How ya been? I’m glad you came as soon as you heard my summons,” The king threw open his arms with a calm exterior.   
“No problem,” Scourge said with a grunt as he was thrown on the ground by the goons.   
“I summoned you to my humble abode, because I bear no ill will against you buddy. Though, our history would have me feel otherwise, I have learn to forgive bastards like you. I must say, I am a little hurt, we had an agreement Snot. You wouldn’t challenge my power here, you wouldn’t or can’t touch me, and my goons here wouldn’t feel the need to shed blood.”  
“Hold it here, Maxx, what are you getting at?”   
“Please. Five former associates of yours, and your old girlfriend show up at the doorstep of the Special Zone jail? And they ALSO JUST SO HAPPEN to be arrested at the same time? Do I have to mention having the protection of the most frightening inmate here? Come come Scourge, you can be that stupid.” King Maxx rolled his eyes.

“My old gang being here wasn’t my doing, it must’ve been Fiona’s. I have no ties with anyone. As for yesterday, I didn’t asked to be saved, that was all Jack’s will, so lay off my back you sick old man!”   
“Insults won’t save you now.”  
King Maxx turned around, “Leave enough of him to be identified, he’ll serve as a lesson to the others.”   
Before they started to throw their fists into his stomach, one of the goons felt a giant hand on his shoulder. Everyone turned around to the opening of the cell. Scourge saw what he was hoping it wouldn’t be. Scourge’s old gang, the Destructix stood at the door, gearing up to fight.   
His eyes widened and he yelled out, “No!” He saw Sergeant Simian, the biggest member of Destructix, raise his fist and throw a punch at King Maxx’s goon’s face. The goon was knocked to the floor, and all was till for a split-second. Scourge could feel his heart stop, he quickly turned to King Maxx who look back at him with anger and disappointment. Scourge quickly looked back around and saw a figure walk towards him as the Destructix and King Maxx’s starting wailing on each other. Fist were flying as the Destructix were beating on all of King’s Maxx goons, including Jeffery St. Croix. Scourge rubbed his eyes, and the figure walking towards started to become a little clear. He felt another body against his, and helped him to his feet. He pushed the figure away slightly, but to no effect the figure pushed him closer. His body soon gave out from exhaustion and shock, and he faint in the figure’s arms.   
When he finely opened his eyes, Scourge was back in his bed in his cell. He felt a cold towel on is head, and a person sitting and watching him. He looked over and saw a female body, and hoped it would be Jack. She turned her head, and smiled at Scourge. He couldn’t believe his eyes, it was Fiona. His anger rose once more, and he quickly rose up from the bed away from her. “No, no, no, you shouldn’t be here! You shouldn’t exist my life anymore!” He shouted. Fiona put a concerned look on her face, and stood up in front of him, “You should be thanking me I saved your life!”   
“You ruined my life!” Scourge exclaimed.

“I did what?”

“You ruined it, like you ruin everything! You think I wanted to see you, or at least wanted you here?”

“Scourge, look, I know what you’re think-“ 

“No!” Scourge pushed Fiona out the way, and looked outside of his cell window. “You abandoned me as soon as shit started to get serious! You led Sonic right to me, like a traitor, and allowed those assholes to push me and that low-life Sonic back into Moebius. You and Miles plotted against me, tried to have me killed!” 

Fiona looked at him, “That wasn’t me, that was Aly! Aly and Miles were always plotting against you. I know I ran off at a critical time but I knew we were gonna lose. So I went off and got our old team before the Supression Squad, the Destructix. Now we can make new plans to bring down Sonic.” She hugged him from behind, and kissed his neck. 

Scourge pushed her away again, and scoffed. “You and those other traitors the Destructix can go plan on your own. You’ve only made things worse for me! King Maxx could have me killed for that shit you pulled! He might even send Jack after me! Don’t you see what you’ve done?” 

Fiona scoffed and laughed, “Jack? The white wolf? I can take her any day. She uses nothing but an angry stare. Anyway, don’t you worry, you have the Destructix now. There’s no need to worry about anybody trying to kill you.” Fiona started kissing him on his neck and all over his back. With her wondering hands, she rubbed his chest and started to work her way down. She put her hand on his crouch and started to rub softly.   
Scourge was too upset to fall into her little ploy of seduction. He grabbed her hands tightly in his fists, and got in her face. “Don’t you dare mess with me. You think you have everything figured out, and that it would be this easy? Stay out of my way, and out of my life! Mess with me, and I will kill you.” He threw her to the floor, and stormed out of his cell, slamming the bars.   
Fiona felt her tears burn down her face. She never imagined things would end up this way, or that her feelings for him would be rejected. She got up to her feet, and walked out of his cell slowly towards hers. She rubbed the tears of her face and suddenly slammed her fist in the wall. Anger started to build inside of her along with the feelings of denial. He still loves me, I know he does. She smiled and walked with her head held high.   
Scourge trudged down the hallway towards the yard. He walked outside to the other inmates who didn’t pay attention. He leaned against the fence, and felt the heat on his head. The frustration was getting to him, and he couldn’t think straight. He felt so uncomfortable being outside, out in the open. He looked to his left to see if anyone was coming to bother him. In the distance, he saw something he never paid attention to until now. He noticed a building next to eh main. It was a one level building with the words CELL BLOCK ZERO above the door. Looking around him to see if anyone was watching, he made his way over. Getting closer, the building looked almost new. It was kept clean and sanitized, but it was quiet. He was shocked at the silence of the cell block, and how easy it was to get inside.   
Inside of the building was a single hall that didn’t seem that long. Looking to his right, Scourge saw a cell, but it was different. The door was glass, almost like an exhibit. Inside the cell was inmate, but he wasn’t like the others. He was quiet and reading a book, calmly. The inside of his cell looked like his own room. It had a rug, and decorated furniture, along with a record player. Scourge was surprised at what he saw, and the reaction the inmate had when he saw him. The inmate was completely calm and didn’t have any signs of aggression. Scourge continued to walk down the hall, and was still shocked at what he was seeing. All the cells were fancily decorated with calm inmates.   
Scourge walked and looked back twice at what he saw. Inside one of the cells, was Jack, reading a book. Scourges’ heart fluttered and soared seeing her so calm in the sunlight. The sun seemed to dance of her body as she read and smiled. Her cell was decorated like the others. Inside was her bed, all made-up with a black and red blanket. She was sitting in a blue chair with white flowers, next to her was a bookshelf with what seemed like one-hundred books. The last thing he saw was a desk with a couple of pots with flowers on them. With a shocked expression, Scourge put his hand on the glass and opened the door by accident.   
Jack looked up in shock and gasped. She shut her book and looked Scourge in the eyes. “Hello,” She said quietly.


	3. Not Himself

Chapter 3

 

 

Jack walked up to Scourge to help him up off the ground. “Way to fall and break my concentration,” she said jokingly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you,” he responded. Scourge looked at her eyes and couldn’t stop staring at her green and silver eyes.  
“What?” Jack asked. 

“Never seen eyes like yours.”

“Thank you, your blue eyes aren’t so bad either.”

Scourge blushed and groaned trying to cover his blush. Scourge looked around, “So what is the block?”

“This is cell block Zero, cells designed for major criminals, like myself. Criminals who need a calm setting and trusting guards to keep us from destroying this place. We’re are class five criminals, we’re considered the most dangerous and deadly.”

“Seems better than the regular cells in the main building that’s for sure.” 

“Well, if you don’t mind motion sensor lasers and cameras in your face.”  
Scourge chuckled at Jack and looked around. Then he realized what Jack said, “Wait, deadly?”

Jack rolled her eyes, and looked down, “Yup, quite deadly.”  
“What makes you deadly? You seem really calm, like you don’t belong here. You seem to be the most level-headed of everyone here.”

Jack looked at Scourge then looked at outside into the yard. “Scourge, you are the first person to actually talk to me, and take an interest in my actual being. Not to sound mushy, but I appreciate that.” Scourge looked at Jack, “Look, if you don’t wanna talk that’s cool too.”  
Jack closed her glass cell door and sat down at the desk. “This is between me and you. If any word reaches beyond this cell about my being, I will not only kill you, I will kill everyone in this prison. There is a reason I am ranked number two in Cell Block ZERO.”

Scourge raised his hand, “I swear on my chaotic evil life of crime, murder, and love-making.”

Jack laughed, “Okay Prince Charming. Well, to start, I am an elemental cosmic being. I control the element of fire, by sapping the energy from the environment. Cosmic, because I pre-destined path I must follow due to the Cosmic alliance of my people. Being is well, because I am a being.”

“So, you’re like Mammoth Mogul? A magic user, and a telepath, that guy is a genius, and not one to deal with.”

“I know, he is ranked number one here. His rank depends on his personality and rationality. Mogul is the calm, sarcastic asshole who can kill you with one wiggle of his finger. I am ranked second because of my calmness, but I am also irrational. In my first year here, I killed 3 inmates, and injured 20. I could never control my anger and I would take it out on everyone. Now a days, I am much calmer, but the anger inside never rests and can kill anyone at any moment.” Jack’s serious face changed into a sarcastic smile and then a chuckle, “But, I am still a female who enjoys a little company now and again.” Jack put her hand on Scourge’s leg and laughed. 

Scourge laughed and blushed a little, then went completely serious. “What brought you here? What did you do?”

Jack sat back, and sighed, “That day is considered the infamous Isaac Massacre.”

“You’re responsible for the destruction and death of a hundred Isaac town residents?!”

Jack nodded and looked down. “You’re hardcore!” Scourge yelled, lightly punching Jack’s arm. “Thanks,” she responded.  
“That day was unpredictable. I was traveling through Isaac Town on business. I was going to make a deal with a troupe of Simians to take down their chief and leader, so they can move locations to better territory with more gold. The deal was going fine with the Coup de Tate and if all went well, I would finally obtain a book of spells I’ve been looking for for months. After negotiations, I walked into the town with all the citizens. All of a sudden, I heard this ear-splitting noise, it was insane. It drove me crazy, and left my writhing on the floor. No one else could hear this noise, but me. The sound triggered my blood-thirsty inner demon, and I presume to kill and maim everyone I saw. I blacked out during the whole thing, but I could feel myself killing and spilling the blood of all. A small part felt natural and pretty good, but the rest was writhing in pain from the noise and the unnecessary waste of energy. I was totally drained after, and woke up in chains.”

“Whoa, that’s completely insane,” Scourge whispered. “That puts murder and mass criminal to a WHOLE new scale.” 

“I know Scourge, but that wasn’t my job. I don’t commit mass murder without a purpose. It also drained a lot of my power, leaving powerless. It gave the Warden here a chance to take control of me, and store me here. 26 shock therapy sessions, and here I am, cell block ZERO. I was lucky they didn’t throw me back in the asylum.”  
Jack smiled and looked at Scourge, “I’m also lucky to at least have one person like you.” Scourge smiled and put his hand on her shoulder, “I consider MYSELF lucky, you are the baddest ass out here. You can kill someone with your stare, and yet, I’ve made pals with you. Thank you for not killing me!” Scourge laughed sarcastically. 

After all the laughter, Scourge was once again entranced in Jack’s eyes. “Can I just say something?” Scourge twiddled with his thumbs, and chuckled in nervousness. “I’m not the most outspoken one about his feelings. I more about gloating and showing off. Jack, what the fuck is up with your eyes, and why do they make me want to kiss you and take you away from here?”  
Jack blushed and her smile faded. Jack cleared her throat, stood up, and looked away from Scourge. “Scourge, you don’t want me in that way. I am .. I am not one play with in the game of attraction.”

Scourge stood up and walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, “I’ve dated total psycho bitches, and traitors, and assholes. Something about you Jack, just .. tells me I need you like you need me. It feels like, I am never supposed to leave your side.” With his inhibitions unchecked, he made his lips meet Jack’s with a sweet kiss of undying evil affection. Jack’s face turned red but she didn’t resist his kiss. She felt that the kiss was something she needed to keep herself sane.  
Not a moment too soon, Scourge backed away and walked out of Jack’s cell, but turned around, “From now on, you and I are partners in this hell-hole. Sexual or non-sexual, I don’t give a fuck, but me and you, this is real. Don’t go resisting, because whether you know it or not, me and you are together.” Jack blushed and stood silent watching him go. Jack smiled, took a cigarette and smiled, “so it’s settled then.”  
Walking away, Scourge smiled and tried to stop himself from blushing. “What a woman, I’m glad to have her by my side.” He walked away with a lot more confidence than the day before.


	4. Baddest of them All

That next morning, Scourge woke up a different hedgehog. He walked out to the mess hall for breakfast with a spring in his step. “Well, well, well, Snot’s looking cheery this morning.” The other inmates muttered in the back ground, watching him strut around. 

“Maybe someone should teach him a lesson”  
“I wouldn’t do that, he has Cell Block ZERO behind him”

“Don’t wanna mess with that”

“Lucky him”

Nobody wanted to mess with Scourge knowing that he had the protection of Cell Block ZERO. Scourge grabbed his oats and apple for breakfast and sat down. When he finally thought he could have some peace and quiet for breakfast, he felt a presence of a few next to him. He didn’t have to look up to know who it was. It was his suppression squad, watching his back while he ate. 

“What the fuck do you guys want?” Scourge said angrily.   
“We’re your gang remember, we look out for each other,” Fiona said walking up to him. “Plus, I wouldn’t want to miss breakfast with my boyfriend now.”   
Scourge stood up to move his tray to another table. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m spoken for, but not by you.”   
Fiona stood up enraged, “What the hell are you talking about?”  
Scourge stood silent and walked away from his old gang. As soon as he started to walk, Jack walked in to grab her breakfast. When she grabbed her oats and apple, she grabbed a spare apple for Scourge. She sat in front of him, tossed him the apple and continued breakfast. 

“Are you serious?! This wench?” Fiona screamed. At that moment, the whole cafeteria went silent again. Everyone had their eyes on Fiona and the mistake she just made. The whole cafeteria stopped in shock, and watched intently on her actions. Fiona looked around the cafeteria and saw everyone’s expression. She smiled for a second then walked up to their table. “You’re a fool, and so is she!” Fiona yelled as she knocked over Jack’s breakfast off the table.   
Everyone’s jaw dropped in amazement at Fiona. Fiona looked around at all the faces glaring at her. She sprouted a crooked smile and turned around, “Why are you so afraid of her? She’s nothing but a soft shit on the wall! You’re intimidated by this ordinary criminal, and it’s pretty pathetic.” Fiona turned and looked straight into Jack’s eyes, “Your reign over these people is over. You don’t scare me. You don’t intimidate me. You are nothing to me, and I can prove that you are nobody.” Fiona closed in on Jack’s face, and laughed, then in a split–second, Jack felt the sickening wetness of Fiona’s spit on her face.   
Scourge watched in amazement as Jack kept a calm face. Scourge looked at Fiona and began to stand up. Just as he was about to get up, he felt Jack’s hand on his hand, it was heated. Her hand was warm but getting warmer and hotter by the minute. Scourge looked up at Jack, her eyes were focused on Fiona. He could feel heated emanating from her. Jack stood up in a poised motion and closed her eyes. Fiona could feel Jack’s emanating heat, and put her hands up. Jack grabbed her hands and her muzzle. Fiona screamed at the pain of Jack burning her wrists and muzzle. Jack then opened her eyes, and everyone gasped in horror. The whites of her eyes were turning black, and Jack seemed to crying blood. The scene was utterly frightening as the heat was becoming more and more intense.   
“Can you feel the heat, Fiona? Can you feel the intense situation you put yourself in? Can you feel how pathetic and insignificant you are?”   
Fiona struggled as Jack lifter her body in the air by her muzzle. “I’m sorry, are you struggling? I thought you were the baddest bitch of them all? I can feel your breath slowly going away. Your life is in the palm of my hand and there’s nothing you can fucking do!” 

“Jack!” Scourge yelled, nodding at her as she sharply turned her head. “She’s not worth it,” Scourge yelled, “at least .. not here.” 

Jack nodded and smiled, she dropped Fiona from her grip and massaged her wrist, “Looks like you’re not completely pathetic. Your life is still in my hands.” Fiona tried to stand up, but stumbled,   
“You want a challenge, you got one. Since you feel like you have a spine, bring it. There’s a place where we can settle your unresolved obsession with me, the place where blood feeds the flowers.”

All the inmates started to chant, and bang their cups on the tables. They all started to chant Cell! watching Fiona still stumble on the ground, and Jack massage her wrists. “Fiona! Or I should say, Fiona the SNAKE! As number two in cell block ZERO, I have the power and authority to drag your sorry ass to Citadel. Since you feel strong, and you feel like a badass, bring it to Citadel. Fight for your right to say we are pathetic.”   
The chanting intensified and suddenly stopped when Jack extended her hand to Fiona, as a sign of agreement to the challenge. Fiona coughed and cupped her throat, she looked around to all the faces. Once again Fiona could feel the intensity of the cafeteria and all the eyes focused on her. She smiled as she coughed, “Bring it bitch.” Fiona took her hand and stood up, but was pulled by Jack into Jack’s face, “remember who’s pathetic, you or your false ego.” Jack threw her down on the floor and walked away. 

Fiona sat in her cell brushing her hair, humming and singing to herself. She didn’t seem so embarrassed from the incident earlier, but more confident than ever. Her roommate Abby Koala walked in with a puzzled looked on her face. She watched as her roommate was still smiling and not at all phased.   
“You seem un-phased considering you have a death warrant hanging over your tits. What the fuck Fiona?”  
Fiona’s eyes twitched slightly as she put down her brush and stopped humming. “Oh Abby, it’s nothing but front Scourge seems to be putting on. He’s putting on nothing but a façade so it can be easier to escape.” Fiona twirled around in the room and hummed more. Abby shook her head, “Fiona, you don’t seem to understand the situation you’re in kid. You can die if you enter the Citadel. Especially against Jack, ranked number two on the list of people you don’t want to FUCK WITH!”   
Fiona ignored her roommate, and continued to hum out loud and fold her prison uniform. Abby balled her fists and slammed Fiona into the wall. “Listen kid, I would back out now before death comes and put’s its icy grip on you again.”

“Abby, Abby, Abby, you don’t get it,” she closed in on Abby’s face, “you and everybody in here think you know what’s going on.” Fiona lifter her arm, and pushed Abby aside. “All of you pathetic. I will prove that nothing is as it seems here. Scourge will take me back, and we’ll escape, finishing what we started, and living happy ever after. NOTHING WILL STAND IN MY DAMN WAY!” Fiona screamed as she kicked Abby, who was still on the floor, in her abdomen. “Fiona you dumbass!” Abby coughed, “You don’t seem to get. The floor of the Citadel will be covered in your blood, and Jack will drink it up like water in a glass.” Abby slowly got up to her feet, and coughed even more, “You’re young and stupid, so you wouldn’t know. When I first met you, I thought you out of all people here, might actually have a head on her shoulders.” Abby got to her feet, and walked up to Fiona, closing in on her face. 

“Fiona, I will warn you one last time. When you got here, you seemed to actually be smart, and actually think for once. It’s obvious you drove yourself off the fucking cliff because of some snot coloured idiot. I hate seeing people like you go down the deep-end, especially in this prison. As young as you are, you should know when death can come at you with one swing, but you don’t see it. Jack will skewer you alive, in front of the WHOLE PRISON. Except me, I won’t stick around to see you die.” Abby walked out of the cell, leaving Fiona alone in the cell. Fiona smacked her teeth, and watched her walk out. Fiona’s eye’s continued to twitch, as she laughed out loud in a crazy tone. “You’re a fool, you’re all fools! All of you pathetic fools are blind and have no idea what’s really behind the scenes. I have this whole prison in the palm of my hand, and no one even knows it! All of you fuckers will see, ALL OF YOU!” she shouted. Fiona started to tear up a little, but wiped them away as soon as one fell. She smiled, and grabbed the brush, “Scourge loves me, and everything will go according to plan.” She brushed her hair once more, ignoring the inmates peering into her cell, watching her insanity grow. 

Back in cell black Zero, Jack was once again reading her book in the same seat. Jack was calm, cool, and collected reading her book, Come Back Called the Wind. She turned over on her side and started to drift off, then a large knock startled her. “Hey,” she heard a voice. She turned over and saw Scourge’s face smiling back at her. “You startled me,” Jack said. Scourge giggled, “I didn’t know someone like you can be startled.”   
Jack smiled, and scooted over, inviting him to sit on the bed. “So what’s up?” Jack asked.   
“Watching my ex go completely insane. I saw Abby Koala walk around the halls with a bruised abdomen. Turns out she tried to save Fiona’s life, but Fiona had a lot more to say. It’s priceless, completely priceless.” Scourge laughed loudly.   
Jack looked down but didn’t join Scourge in laughter. “What the fuck is her problem?” Jack yelled out. “How the hell am I supposed to know? Fiona is cracked in the head,” Scourge said shrugging his shoulders.   
“That doesn’t give her the right to fuck with me.”

“I can’t control her, she’s her own person.” Scourge looked at Jack who was still looking down. “What’s your problem? You don’t seem to find this as hilarious as I do.” 

“Because Scourge, it’s not right!”

“What’s not right?”

“That! As much as the thrill of violence makes me wet, I can’t in here!”

“Why’s that? You’re the baddest person I know, you should be eased.”

“That’s not the point!! My hands are tied here. If I fall out of line, I go back to the asylum and I put years behind on my plan!”

“Jack, it’s nothing to fear! I heard no one but the prisoners know about Citadel, you’re good.”

“You don’t get it, you never will.”

Jack turned around to walk out the door, but Scourge grabbed her arm to stop her. She gasped as Scourge pulled her arm towards him and he grabbed her body. He held her close to his making her feel the heat of his body. Jack looked down at the ground, but Scourge picked up her muzzle with his hand. He looked into her eyes and smiled slightly. “Jack, I don’t do these things with other girls. You are something different, and something I can look forward to,” he whispered. Scourge looked at Jack’s blushing expression, and made his way in her face. He pursed his lips and planted a gentle kiss on Jack’s lips. He kissed her long enough for her to accept it, and grab Scourge to hold him closer.   
Jack pressed her giant boobs against his chest, causing Scourge to un-knowingly get aroused. Scourge continuously kissed Jack, and slowly his tongue started to make his way to hers. Their tongues began to dance and wrap around each other, making everything hot and wet. Jack paused, “I feel something poking me,” she giggled. They both looked down, and saw Scourge’s boner poking out of his pants. Jack blushed even more after she noticed she was looking too much. She looked down nervously, “Scourge, I .. I .. –“   
Scourge kissed her again and placed her down on the bed softly. Jack was still nervous and blushing, making her tense and hard to move. “Just trust me,” Scourge said, once again making out with her, but pressing his boner against her now wet vagina. Scourge started pressing against her repeatedly, going slow. Jack felt her whole body heat up and rush to her lower half. Scourge noticed that Jack’s face was red not from embarrassment, but from how horny she was. After a couple minutes of both their tongues wrapping around each other, Scourge looked at Jack’s face. Jack face was red, and she was panting and starting to sweat.   
She panted and started to tear off her shirt, to reveal her perfect perky boobs, and that she didn’t need a bra. Scourge’s dick grew ever stronger looking her Jack’s gorgeous upper body. The soft almost like butter feel when he took his hand stroked it. He melted at the touch of Jack’s body from her neck, working his way down. He felt her soft, creamy tits, lightly licking them. He tongued the tip of her nipples, and felt her body tense up. Then he moved his hands down to her belly, soft like the rest of her body, but hard like a rock. Jack brought Scourge’s body close to hers, and ripped Scourge’s shirt off his back. She noticed the scars on his chest. 

She gasped at the sight of them, “Scourge .. I .. “

“It’s okay babe, it reminds me of who I am and why I became who I am”

Jack smiled and rubbed his back. “No baby,” Scourge said, “We’re hard-criminals, this is gonna be rough.”  
Scourge bit Jack’s neck hard, and licking the spot. Jack dug her claws into his back avoiding his spines. Scourge got harder, and got rougher. He grabbed her by her thighs and shoved his hard boner on her vagina. Though their pants were on, they can feel the heat of each other’s genitals. Scourge couldn’t wait any longer, he took off his pants, and then in a quick flash, he took of Jack’s. He ripped off her panties and admired for a second Jack’s pussy. Her pussy was wet with all her juices seeping out. It was pink on the inside, and smelled delicious. Scourge couldn’t wait, and dove his huge dick inside of Jack’s pussy. He could feel the tightness engulf his dick, and wrapped around it like warm wet cushion.   
Scourge almost busted his nut, but he kept his head together, and started thrusting furiously into Jack’s wet vagina. It had been so long since Scourge the touch of another being, he couldn’t control himself. He grabbed her thighs, and sat them both up. Trying to grab every part of her, he finally took her sides taking control of her movement. He slammed her low torso onto his dick repeatedly. Jack moaned softly, and clawed his back more and more. Scourge continued his thrusting, getting quicker, he changed positions one last time. He put Jack on her hands and knees, and dove back into her pussy. The sound of Scourge’s dick hitting Jack’s supple ass was echoing in the hallway. Scourge pounded his feeling of confusion and anger into her pussy. 

Jack could feel everything inside of her, making her body heat up even more. Since she was a flame elemental, the heat in her was building up and it had to escape. She focused the heat to her hands, and singed the edges of her pillow slowly as she gripping on to it. She could feel waves of pleasure shooting into her body like an erupting volcano. Jack could no longer hold her cum inside.   
“Scourge!” She yelled, “I’m going to cum!” Right as she said it, she felt the enjoying pleasure of her orgasm, spilling on Scourge dick while he was still thrusting. Scourge felt it and it gave him the urge to cum. “Jack, Jack, babe, Im gonna cum!” Jack felt her mouth water, and pleasure still spilling out of her, “Scourge, give me everything! I want all of you!” At that moment Scourge thrusted as fast as he could and as hard as he could. After two minutes, Scourge couldn’t hold in his juice. He released all of his cum, and feeling, into Jack’s vagina. Feeling like the weight of the world was off his shoulders, Scourge pulled out his dick, and laid next Jack. Both panting and sweating, Jack and Scourge laughed at each other, breathing heavily, kissed to celebrate their union as an official couple.


End file.
